


I Don't Wanna Be Me

by Miseryandco



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Fate, Growing Up, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Superheroes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miseryandco/pseuds/Miseryandco
Summary: A loosely connected set of vignettes about growing up and dealing with human emotions as a superhuman. Inspired by music that defines a generation. Rated for realistic content and language, because young adults do dirty things behind our backs all the time. All original pairings. "I was never really insane except upon occasions when my heart was touched." ―Edgar Allan Poe
Relationships: Blues - Relationship, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Greens, Reds - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Kiss with a Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome. After suffering a nervous breakdown, switching careers, and being locked up in a hospital for a few days, this story is long overdue. It has been clawing at my mind for a while now, leaving me tossing and turning restlessly at night. I've decided to finally unleash it onto the world, hopefully you all enjoy it. Reading is my escape, and I would love to share some of the peace I feel, especially right now. I've also been on an old cartoon binge, and I especially love Powerpuff fiction. 
> 
> All OG pairings will be included. I rated this differently on FFN because MA no longer exists and this site is more sex friendly, I feel. Yes, there will be explicit sexual content because my French parents were very sex-positive growing up and I think it's realistic to assume these characters would fuck, none of that "making love" shit. I want to tell you about how I would see it done, but be patient! I have to do some setup first before we jump right in.
> 
> These stories are loosely connected literary vignettes inspired by music I listen to on my commute. There's a peculiar air when driving, alone with your thoughts, cool air, and music as company. I'll leave a few snippets of lyrics and titles of the songs I use (with all due credit to the owners of course) in case anyone is interested in the music that inspired me. Now sit back, relax, and I will do my best to spread some of the nostalgic and heart string-tugging emotions as well as the sex I imagine they would have to you, dear reader. I own no characters, lyrics, or music. Please support the original creators.

_~You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

_You gave a kick_

_I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate over my head_

_Then I set fire to our bed~_

_-Kiss with a Fist: Florence The Machine_

* * *

Buttercup was not having a good Saturday. _I woke up in such a good mood, what the hell happened?_ This thought crossed her mind as she clenched and ground her teeth together while staring into the eyes of her alleged enemy. Emerald green eyes sparkled mischievously back at her as she risked cracking some pearly whites. "This is getting old, Butch." She all but screamed at him. "You know this is going nowhere, so just fuck off!"

Butch, in his turn, whistled and laughed at the fiery heroine before him. "Tired already? Damn, I'm just getting started!" Despite his words, he reached up and wiped beads of sweat before they dripped into his eyes. A good workout always delivers. "Who was the one who came out to play?" Butch taunted as he lightly panted from their battle.

"Who was the one who dragged me out in the first place, dumbass? We always do this shit!" Buttercup's patience was wearing thin. Another pointless battle on a day free from school was truly the last thing she needed. Yet here she was, floating in midair above Townsville while her counterpart mocked her. She knew she should've stayed in bed today.

"Oh, I'm the dumbass?" Butch scoffed and formed his hand into a fist, his fingernails dug themselves into his palm.

The Powerpuff did the same, sensing a blow about to strike. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day, motherfucker!" She readied herself.

Butch sneered at her and the two lunged for each other, punches flying. Buttercup's fist connected with his ribs and Butch exhaled sharply as the wind was forced from his lungs. "Dumb bitch doesn't know when to shut up." He winced and elbowed the curve of Buttercup's cheek, knocking her head to the side. She paused, slightly dazed from the impact. Butch took advantage of her momentary stillness and grabbed both her wrists. Buttercup shook her head clear and struggled against his hands.

The two wrestled in midair for a time, until Butch twisted the girl around with her back to his chest. He enveloped her into his vice-like grip and held her there, despite her furious attempts to break free. "Let me go, you sick son of a bitch!" Buttercup writhed and wiggled, sending kicks into Butch's shins when she was able. "Just let me go already."

The same old story. He would find some reason to rile her up. She would take the bait, obligated as a superhero and desperate to release some energy. They would exchange harsh words, and then a battle would break out, destroying half the city in the process. Despite always being ready for a good ass-kicking, she was getting sick of it with Butch. _Didn't this ever get boring to him?_ She choked back a sudden sob and her movements quieted against him. Angry tears formed at the corners of her eyes that threatened to spill onto her cheeks as she went limp.

Butch sensed her change in mood immediately and lost all sense of bloodlust. _Well this sure wasn't the plan._ Spinning her around and grabbing her shoulders, Butch peered into those all-too-familiar green eyes. "Hey, hey! No crying. Not here, not now." He pushed back her inky hair that had fallen into her face. "Buttercup look at me." He gruffly stated, giving her a jolt.

She shook her head, sending tears flying into the space around them. More quickly replaced them and dampened her dark eyelashes. Buttercup angrily smeared the wetness from her eyes as she took a deep breath. _Get a grip girl, you're better than this._ She carefully counted her breaths and managed to calm herself down enough to look up at Butch. "Why did you bring me here? To fight again? Like always?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She vaguely wondered why all of their encounters always ended up with one of them getting the smack down on the other. It seemed to her that they were incapable of anything else whenever they were together.

Yet Butch shook his head. "Believe it or not, no. But this isn't the place to explain, come on." He tugged her hand to follow him as they slowly floated away from the city. Surprisingly, Buttercup listened as Butch led her away from Townsville. Although unsure of his intentions, a change from their norm was somewhat welcome. _But not exciting, never in a million years._ Besides, she felt obligated to keep an eye on him.

She silently slipped her hand from his but nodded for him to continue at the look he sent her. "No funny business. I'm watching you, Butch" Buttercup scowled after him.

Soaring among the clouds, the two green-eyed young adults silently acknowledged the temporary truce between them. As they flew, Buttercup felt at peace for the first time since setting eyes on the Rowdyruff boy that day. Nothing could compare to flying. It was limitless freedom, happiness, and joy that lucky few could experience for themselves.

Breathing in the fresh air clean from the pollution of a city, Buttercup's mood improved dramatically despite her companion. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax the tiniest bit. Butch seemed to take notice of her emotion and suddenly banked to fly closer to her.

Butch reached out a hand and smacked her ass yelling, "Tag! You're it!"

Buttercup's good mood evaporated and she paused in shock just long enough to watch him laugh and dive beneath the clouds. "You're in for it now." She muttered to herself before zooming after him.

After becoming nothing more than green streaks in the sky, the super powered duo chased each other back and forth, playing a game of aerial tag in the sky. For once in their lifelong career as mortal enemies, the toughest fighters didn't feel the overwhelming urge to tear each other to shreds. _Are_ _we...having fun?_ Buttercup thought idly to herself as she gave Butch a slap to the face and retreated to the other direction.

She wouldn't have believed it herself were she not the one currently in the process of flying away from him as a faintly pink handprint formed on his cheek. Huffing out her breath, Buttercup paused long enough to stick out her famous curled tongue at him before darting to the ground laughing.

Her counterpart followed her, mildly irritated at the smack she delivered him, but also mildly...happy. Having a battle always cheered him up, but this was something different, not necessarily in a bad way.

The two hit the ground running, and Buttercup noticed that they had flown quite a ways into a forest. Green trees towered above them, making for the perfect hiding spot. Making sure she was far enough away from Butch to hide without being seen, Buttercup quickly dashed up a pine tree to ambush her prey. Butch arrived shortly after, looking around for any signs of the Powerpuff Girl. _No one ever looks up, big mistake._ Counting to three and fighting the urge to giggle despite herself, Buttercup jumped from her perch directly onto the boy's shoulders.

Both tumbled to the ground, one laughing like a madwoman, the other groaning at the fact of being crumpled like paper. "Get off of me, you're fucking heavy! And lay off the milkshakes, will ya?" Butch croaked out from underneath the surprising weight of the girl above him.

"All muscle, baby. You wish you were as cut as me!" Buttercup laughed as she sat up and flexed her biceps. "You don't even need tickets to this gun show! Lucky you." Sticking out her tongue once again, she looked down at their position and suddenly blushed.

After leaping onto Butch, Buttercup had somehow managed to land straddling the Rowdyruff Boy. Their bodies were pressed together and she could feel every hard line of his body, proving her previous statement false. Butch was built after all the fighting and exercise he and his brothers did. It shouldn't have been a surprise to Buttercup, but she found her face burning regardless. _I've just never thought about the prick that_ _way._ She froze in place, not sure how to proceed.

Butch, for his part, could feel the smooth hardness of muscle, but also the soft curves that screamed woman. His face began to feel hot as well, and his heart hammered against his bones. "H-Hey," he started, "I never did tell you why I wanted to see you."

Buttercup looked down at him. His green eyes seemed to glow in the shade of the forest. "You answered your own question, to fight." She rolled her eyes, still not quite forgetting the position their bodies were currently in.

He shook his head. "I said to _see you_ , not fight you. Buttercup," Butch suddenly looked very unsure, and he licked his lips, "tell me you get it."

She blinked. "Get what? The fact that I won the game of tag?" She started to feel uncomfortable. Resorting to sarcasm was her defense mechanism.

"No." A hand gently brushed against her cheek. "The fighting, the release, the feeling you get. You're the only one in the whole world who understands that. Don't lie to me now." Butch's voice was deadly serious as his fingers traced the trails her tears had previously made.

At first, Buttercup instinctively opened her mouth to tell Butch off with a snide remark. _No, of course not. How in the hell could I understand what a criminal thinks and feels?_ But then she paused. She thought back to their very first few encounters as children, when Butch would shake and twitch in place and would only calm down after a roughhousing with Buttercup.

Then she thought of her own life, how even in dreams she was saving the world. How her label was literally the toughest fighter. Fighting was her passion, something she was good at and enjoyed. "Yeah..." She mumbled half to herself, half to the boy under her body.

"Exactly. No one else gets me like you do. Why else do you think I drag you out to play all the time?" Butch cracked a grin at her. "All Brick wants to do is brood and be moody, and Boomer's dumb as a fucking rock sometimes. There's no heart in it like with you, girl." His long fingers pushed her dark hair from her face and he studied her.

Her hair was if someone had spilled an inkwell onto paper. Eyelashes the same color framed her impossibly large, green eyes. Eyes like two jade stones set into a face carved by Renaissance sculptors. Her skin was darker than her sisters due to all her time spent outside playing sports in the hot sun. No one else in the world was like Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Yeah, well..." Buttercup scratched her head as her cheeks burned once again at his heavy gaze. "If you and I both get it, why is this fighting getting boring?" She turned to look at him. "Don't you lie to me either, I know when your fighting gets lackluster too, you bastard."

Butch let out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess the jig is up." He sat up then, taking her with him so she was sitting in his lap. "I'm not as perfect in school like Brick, nor am I as artistically inclined like Boomer, but I understand emotions. You have to when you're labelled a sociopath by the rest of society. Gotta prove them wrong, right?" He laughed again, but his eyes were cold. "The opposite of love isn't hate, y'know."

Buttercup tipped her head to one side, much like a puppy trying to understand. "What the fuck are you on about?" She put her hands on his hips and demanded his explanation.

Growling, Butch frowned. "It's not!" He shouted at her, grabbing her shoulders. "In order to hate someone, you actually have to care about them a lot. Think about it. Now, if you were indifferent, that's where things fall apart. Ever since I was born in a fucking toilet of all places, I've been trained to hate you and your Powerpuff sisters. But at some point, the line between hate and..." He trailed off, staring into the distance.

Buttercup swallowed and felt sweat form at the base of her neck. "Butch?" She questioned. "Don't go all shell-shocked on me, this isn't the last crusade we're in." She tapped his cheek trying to elicit a response.

Suddenly, Butch turned to stare at her and it was her turn to study him. Green eyes a shade darker than her own stood out from the long eyelashes that Bubbles always called unfair. His sharp features appeared to be copies of some Greek hero who fought valiantly and ended up in the history books. His dark hair was much longer than it was as a child, and it feel into his face with slight waves. The breeze played with the ends of that onyx-colored hair, and Buttercup felt her throat dry up. _What was going on?_

"Forget it, this is going nowhere, just like you said. You're just going to hide behind your remarks once again. Why do I even bother?" He moved to get up and pushed her off of his legs, not caring if it sent her off balance.

She fell to the ground, stunned at his sudden change. "Ow! What the hell? Wait, Butch!" She leapt up after him and caught his hand, pulling him to face her. His eyes were steely and full of mirth while hers were nervous yet determined.

Nothing was said for a moment. The two stared each other down, trying to find the source of the feelings in the other.

Buttercup was the first to react, and she pulled Butch into a bear hug, squeezing his ribs until they creaked from the pressure. "I get it, I get you. And...I care too." Unsure why she was telling him this, Buttercup took a deep breath. She released him enough to look up into his face above.

His eyes were wide and his expression was one of bewilderment, as if he never expected her to reciprocate the complex feelings that swirled in his heart.

Buttercup exhaled into his face, their lips just a short distance apart. "We get it, and no one else will be able to." Her eyes were full of understanding for her counterpart, violence was in their blood. In their DNA. It was part of who they were, and tough love was still just that, love.

Releasing the still stunned boy, Buttercup looked to the sky. "I gotta go." She turned back to Butch, whose gaze hardened ever so slightly at her words. "I'll be seeing you, okay?" She gave him a brisk embrace before jetting off and becoming a green streak in an otherwise blue sky.

"Yeah." Butch said to no one in particular. As he, too, lifted off towards the sky, he could've sworn he felt the beginnings of a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe out there, friends.  
> -Misery


	2. Swing, Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words y'all :) Means a lot
> 
> I own nothing, support the original content and the creators

_~Did you think that I would cry, on the phone?_   
_Do you know what it feels like, being alone?~_   
_-Swing, Swing: All-American Rejects_

* * *

_We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer-_ Bubbles hung up with a sigh. That was the third time in a row she had heard that awful message. Not one of her friends had been available to hang out at the mall, and out of boredom she was slowly but surely making her way through contacts, ruling out those that were no longer valid. Time consuming and dull, her task made the empty chair across from her seem much lonelier.

Couples surrounded her on all sides, laughing and taking pictures, or just staring at their phones while they pretended to be on a date. _No one even looks at each other anymore._ Bubbles frowned and returned to her own phone.

Dialing another number, she was surprised to hear a voice pick up. However, it was only a mundane-sounding employee from a fast food restaurant. Bubbles clicked the voice off after a few monotonous words about the specials of the day. _If I wanted food, I would eat here at the mall._ She chewed her lip, a nervous tick she picked up when something bothered her.

There was still one name in her contact list she had yet to try, but this number terrified and thrilled her in a way like no other. Boomer's happy face gleamed back at her from the photo of his contact, the phone number she had received danced in front of her eyes, tempting her.

Bubbles wasn't sure when it happened, but over the years she and the Rowdyruff Boy had grown...close. Much closer than she would ever admit to her sisters out of fear of judgement on their part. She thought it might've had something to do with that fateful day when she had infiltrated the boys' circle pretending to be their brother. She experienced firsthand their treatment of him, and it sickened her. Not only did they presume he was stupid, but also gullible. Like a mindless drone.

She shook her head. _Well that's just not true._ No one knew the Boomer she knew. She had always found him to be cute, even as children. He had the face of a cherub but the eyes of an impish devil. Those two blue sapphires that crinkled when he smiled sent Bubbles' heart into overdrive. Being around him was like some kind of illicit drug, she felt amazing during their time together, but the guilt set in the moment they were apart.

What would her sisters say if they knew about all the time spent sneaking off from battles to do normal kid things?

Bubbles released a puff of air towards her bangs that tickled her nose. She and Boomer had often shirked their duties as mortal enemies to be...friends. They frequently slinked away from the battles their siblings lived for. And oh, how they relished that time. No one to bother them as they sat in the park eating ice cream, or went to see a movie together.

It truly felt like the only time the two could be regular humans growing up trying to find their place in the world that didn't involve hurting each other.

Life was bliss as Bubbles and Boomer's relation grew. Slowly the two began to feel something stronger than just simple infatuation. With Boomer, Bubbles often felt like he was the only one in the world to truly understand her desire to experience life as the people she protected did. At the same time, she also felt she was on the brink of falling into something way over her head.

And that thought scared her more than any monster in the dark.

Fidgeting and bouncing her ankles to release some of her tension, the blonde Powerpuff held her breath and hit call. She darted her eyes around the food court, part of her hoping he wouldn't pick up. The larger part of her secretly hoped he would.

"Hello?" The voice cut in after the second ring.

Her heart began to beat faster. "Hi Boomer." She all but whispered into the microphone. "How...how are you?" Bubbles hoped he couldn't sense her hesitation.

"Bubbles? I can barely hear you, are you okay?" Boomer's concerned voice rang through her ears.

"Oh, me? I'm fine!" She laughed, still nervous, "what are you up to? Can I see you?"

There was a brief pause. "Hmm, okay." Boomer didn't sound entirely convinced. "Ah, yeah." Another pause, "you aren't with your sisters are you?"

"Of course not, do you think I'm that stupid?" Bubbles let too much agitation into her voice and she immediately cringed. Boomer hated that word. "I'm sorry Boomie, you know I didn't mean it!" She could have punched herself right then. _Nice going Bubbles._

There was another silence. _Oh no..._ Bubbles felt tears well up in her eyes. She had always been a crier.

He cleared his throat. "It's okay. Sticks and stones, right?" Boomer let out an awkward laugh.

Bubbles perked up did the same. "Haha, right. We're superheroes, we have thicker skin than that."

"Well, you're the superhero. I'm just the screw-up super villain. Mortal enemies y'know." His words were cruel, but Bubbles could sense the playfulness in his voice.

"You're absolutely right. In that case, I need you to come to the mall so I can keep an eye on you." Bubbles stated with every ounce of Powerpuff Girl in her.

Her counterpart laughed, for real this time. "Yes ma'am. I'll drop by shortly."

She couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. "Okay."

"See you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

Hanging up and staring at her phone with glee, Bubbles let out a squeal of joy. It had been some time since she had last seen him, and some time together was just what she needed.

All she had to do was wait.

As she was doing so, minding her own business and checking through messages, Bubbles felt a tap on the shoulder. She spun around with a smile on her face that faded immediately.

Some mousy teenage kid stood before with a pen and paper in her hand. "You're one of the Powerpuff Girls aren't you? May I have your auto-"

Bubbles snatched the paper from her before she could even finish. Huffing in frustration, she scribbled out her name and flung the pad back at her now shocked fan. "Sorry to be rude, but I'm waiting for someone, if you don't mind." Bubbles smiled to soften the blow as she sat back down. The stunned teen stumbled away mystified. Classic Bubbles.

With Buttercup, she was rude to your face. There was no doubt. With Blossom, she would find ways to insult you while simultaneously making you feel dumb. However, with sweet Bubbles, her candy coated words complete with that award-winning smile made her biting remarks seem as sweet as pie. _Kill them with kindness._

Shortly after the minor incident, Bubbles heard the scrape of the chair across from her as someone filled the space. "What's cooking, good looking?"

The cheesy line made Bubbles' face split into a huge smile. "Boomer!"

The baby blue Rowdyruff Boy sat before her, looking every bit as perfect as she remembered. He looked like a California dream. His wicked blonde hair looked as if it could conduct electricity. If she didn't know better, Bubbles would have sworn he could send sparks flying just by shaking his head. His tan skin shone under the fluorescent lights of the mall's food court. She briefly wondered if he'd been surfing recently. Those blue eyes looked big and clear enough to swim in. Bubbles knew she would dive in if given the chance.

He held his hand out to her, the slightly rough fingertips belayed his time spent on throwing pots and sculpting. Bubbles was so proud of him when he shared his newfound passion with her. She encouraged him to pursue it, and in turn many beautiful pieces of art were dedicated to her likeness. Bubbles was, undoubtedly, his muse.

Taking his hand, Bubbles batted her eyelashes and suddenly frowned. "I owe you an apology in person. What I said to you was cruel and uncalled for." She hung her head, her blonde pigtails bouncing. "I'm sorry Boomer, please forgive me."

Boomer ran his thumb across the backs of her knuckles to reassure her. "Hey, hey. It's okay, Bubs. I know you didn't mean it." He cracked a grin at her. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Bubbles looked up and smiled. "You're mine too." She sighed then. "It seems like all my friends vanish the second classes get out. No one wants to hang out with a Powerpuff outside of school."

This had been true. Although Townsville had seen less monsters in the recent years, when an attack did happen, the loss of personal property could be devastating. More than a few of her friends had been caught in the crossfire with totaled cars and smashed homes. All Bubbles could offer was, "At least you have insurance?"

Needless to say, not many took that well.

Boomer shrugged. "That's their loss. If I could spend every day with you, I would die happy. There's peace in the simple things, y'know?" He looked into her face.

Bubbles felt her face heat up under those sapphire eyes. "Yeah." She squirmed a bit. "If I didn't have you, I'm not sure what I would do with only my sisters and the professor for company." A dry laugh escaped her lips. "You can pick your friends, but not your family."

"Tell me about it." Boomer rolled his eyes. "All my two boneheaded brothers want to do is fuck shit up and smoke." He furrowed his brow.

"Maybe things will change soon. We might even be able to tell them about us..." Bubbles trailed off and shot a furtive glance at the boy in front of her.

He blinked and scratched his head. "I mean...that certainly would shake things up, wouldn't it?"

"In a good way!" Bubbles immediately went on the defensive. "I mean I'm just saying it would be nice not to have to sneak around under their noses all the time." She blew out her breath in impatience.

Boomer held up his hands. "Easy tiger, I never said anything to contradict you. But I know my brothers better than you do, and this would be something to break to them gently. Not to mention how apeshit Mojo would go once he found out." Boomer laughed suddenly at his unintentional joke.

Bubbles didn't find this funny. She sighed and tugged on the ends of her hair. "I don't see why it's a big deal. I mean, we're just friends. It's not like we're _dating_ or anything. Like you said, you're free to choose your friends."

The blue boy looked up at her. Something in his heart told him there was a double meaning to her words, but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself just yet. "Yeah, I guess so." The light atmosphere of the conversation had vanished. Boomer stood up then. "Wanna walk around?"

She didn't say anything, but nodded her head as she too stood up. _Why do we always dance around this topic?_

The blue duo walked around the commercial center for a time, window shopping as they went. Nothing seemed particularly appealing, and Bubbles tried her best to put on a brave face and not let her emotions show.

She had always been bad at lying, she was too sweet for that.

"Alright missy," Boomer led her over to a bench after browsing a shoe store. He motioned for her to sit, "what's with all these sad faces, huh?" He poked her cheeks upward into a smile. "That's better, isn't it?"

Her frown immediately returned. "Boomer," she began as she took his hand, "what do you feel for me?" Bubbles decided not to continue the charade any longer. She wanted to know.

Boomer turned red and looked down at their joined hands. His short fingernails were smooth and free from snags that could ruin wet clay. He suddenly found his hands to be very ugly and unfit to hold hers. He dropped it.

Misinterpreting the meaning of his actions, the blonde Powerpuff then felt tears form in her eyes but she pushed them back. "I see." She sniffed, trying her very best to hold back the floodgates.

"No!" Boomer interjected and grabbed her hand once more.

Bubbles jumped from the sudden aggression. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, well...no, not really. I mean," he sighed and pushed his hair back with his free hand, "I care about you Bubbles. A lot. Without you in my world I feel like-"

"Shit." Bubbles finished for him.

He blinked in surprise at her crass language. "Well, yeah. But how did you-"

"Because it's the same way for me." Bubbles interrupted once again. _Sure have been doing that a lot today, I need to relax more._ "Without you I'd be all alone." Her baby blues stared off into space, thinking. "I know how they treat you, y'know. You don't have to pretend around me like with them."

His jaw tightened. "Mmm."

She turned to face him. "You of all people should know that I care about you. More than you know, more than is probably healthy. So please, answer my original question Boomer. You owe me at least that."

Boomer swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. "Bubbles," he chose his words carefully, wanting to tell her the full truth, "I...would do anything for you. You've made my miserable existence into a life. Gave me meaning when I had none. There is no one I'd rather spend my days sneaking away from battles to do fun stuff with. You are the most important figure I've ever had in my time on this earth. I only wish I could have spent more of it like this instead of beating people up and eating bugs." He scowled as his cheeks burned red.

Bubbles smiled as her sad, angry tears were replaced by joyful, happy ones. "Who would've thought I could make a Rowdyruff Boy squirm like that." She pulled him into her embrace as her cheeks dampened. "You and me, we're gonna be okay Boomie. We're gonna tell 'em."

Hugging her back, Boomer felt the drops fall onto his shirt. "Yeah." He smiled and breathed in the scent that was Bubbles. All bright and sunny and sweet like a Sunday morning. "Yeah we are."


	3. Summertime Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This will be the first sexually explicit of my chapters. I've hopefully read enough smut to make it seem realistic while also capturing the emotions. Take care of yourselves now, and enjoy. I still own nothing.
> 
> Also, anyone remember that vine of the chicken with this song?

_~Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_   
_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_   
_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_   
_Nothing scares me anymore~_

_Summertime Sadness: Lana Del Rey_

* * *

The sun. She had faced monsters and evildoers since she was a child. Yet the giant star was the one enemy she feared. It would never be possible to pound _that_ into submission. _Was reverse seasonal depression a thing?_

Blossom pondered this thought as she watched the sun finally sink below the horizon where it couldn't damage her fair skin anymore. The moment she could no longer feel the UV rays penetrating her DNA, she sighed with relief. _Why did I have to be born with lily white skin?_ Not even the Chemical X in her body could prevent skin damage, so she often spent hours of her day preparing to step outside. SPF 70, wide brim hats, long sleeves, and sunglasses were often her best friends on hot summer days like this one.

She turned to look at the glassy ocean. It had still been a fun beach day despite the blazing sun above. Her sisters had all but dragged her out to enjoy one of the remaining days of freedom before school began again.

"Hey Bloss! We're getting ready to leave, come on!" Buttercup shouted at her from the steps leading back towards the beach parking lot.

Blossom stood up. She waved her arm furiously to signal to her family. "Go on without me! I want to go for a swim now that the sun has set. I'll catch up with you later!" The wind played with the long strands of her fiery hair.

She heard her sister scoff. Blossom could practically feel the eye roll as it happened. "Whatever, just be home before it gets too dark! I'm making pasta tonight!" Buttercup held out a towel. "Want this?"

"Sure! Hold on, could you take my clothes back too? I don't want them to get wet." She quickly stripped off multiple layers until she stood in nothing but her swimsuit. Blossom jogged over to deposit her things into the arms of her ravenette sister.

"You're such a weird girl, the water will be freezing by now. You should have gone swimming with us earlier." Buttercup handed off the clean towel to her sister as she dumped her protective clothing off for safekeeping.

Blossom huffed out an icy cloud in annoyance. "And risk getting skin cancer later in life? No thank you. Besides, I _like_ the cold."

Buttercup rolled her eyes once again. "Fitting for the ice queen herself. Just don't get caught in a current and drown or anything, okay?"

Despite the cryptic warning, Blossom smiled. She knew her sister was looking out for her. Her way of showing affection was just...different.

"Save me a plate, okay?" She embraced her sister and jogged back to the shore. "Thanks again! Love ya!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." But Blossom knew her sister was smiling.

She sent one long gaze at her before she turned and practically leapt into the cool, evening ocean.

* * *

For being the fire breather he was, Brick sure did have a fascination with water. The bigger, the better, and what was bigger than the largest body of water on the planet?

He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and took in the salty sea air. Maybe it was the fact that fire couldn't exist in the same space as water for long periods of time. The thought that water was one of the few places he was powerless in that aspect excited him. Even burning ships had to sink sometime.

Brick walked along the shore barefoot. His toes dipped into the water as the tide ebbed to and fro. The coolness relaxed him. Lord knew he could be a hothead at times, and it was healthy for him to release some of that pressure sometimes.

A ways down, he spied a girly-looking pink towel spread out onto the sand. There weren't many people out by this point. The sun had already set and most normal people would have gone home to take a shower by now, so Brick was curious.

He looked out towards the water to see if he could identify the owner of said towel, but all he saw were the gentle waves. _Alright then._ He thought as he pulled out a pack of menthol cigarettes from his pocket. _I can wait._

He snapped his fingers, and a tiny flame danced on the tip of his index finger. Lighting up, he took a slow drag, the cool yet toxic smoke filling his lungs.

He liked menthols. The chilly sensation gave him a rise that no other type of smoke could replace. _Fire and ice baby._

As he smoked, a crown of hair the same color as fresh blood emerged from the dark sea. Brick would recognize that terrific color anywhere. It haunted his dreams. It was the color he saw whenever he shut his eyes. The same color as his own.

"Hot damn." He took another drag.

* * *

Blossom broke the surface of the water gasping. Her lungs greedily sucked in the precious air. She flung her hair back, creating an arc of water in the sky. _I need a haircut soon._

Just then, something distracted her from the rest of the dark environment. Her eyes turned toward the shoreline where a figure stood, holding a small flicker of light that came and went on occasion. The light behind them prevented her from recognition, and she frowned. The redhead inhaled deeply. _Smoke._

The spicy scent invaded her senses, and Blossom wondered who would have the audacity to smoke on a public beach. _Polluting the environment and their body, someone's up to no good._

Blossom was filled with the righteousness that being a Powerpuff Girl had instilled in her. She was going to give this stranger a serious piece of her mind when she got out. It was her civic duty, even if she wasn't a superhero. _No time like the present I guess._

Yet Blossom was reluctant to leave the cool safety of the ocean. It gave her peace. She could forget about the rest of the world for just a moment while she swam and soaked in the blood of the earth. No sisters to watch after, no evil monsters. And, at least right now, no sun to burn and blister her fair skin.

She rubbed her bubblegum-hued eyes and sighed as she swam back to land. She still couldn't make out a face on this person, but she did catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a red baseball cap.

A sinking feeling crept into her chest as she made her way towards the sand. _Please tell me my eyes are playing tricks on me._ Blossom left the water and peered at the figure now coming into focus and her worst fears were confirmed.

Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys stood before her, holding _her_ towel while a disgusting cigarette smoldered between his fingers.

"Hey there, Pinky. This belong to you?" His gruff voice sent a chill through Blossom.

"Brick." She snatched the towel from him and covered herself from his bloody eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He scoffed and inhaled more smoke. "What, now it's a crime to want to go to the beach? C'mon, Blossy. I'm extending the olive branch here."

She looked at him warily, not at all convinced.

Brick rolled his eyes and released a puff of smoke. Whether it was from the cigarette, or his powers, she didn't know.

"You gotta believe me babe." He drew and 'x' on his chest, right where his heart would be. _If he had one._ "I cross my heart and all that."

"Hmph. Just make sure you dispose of _that_ ," she gestured to the smoking remains of his vice, "in the proper place. It's our duty to save the environment."

The boy held up his hand, "Scout's honor." He snickered and extinguished the cinders on the back of his arm. It didn't leave a mark.

Blossom scowled. His one-liners were really starting to aggravate her. She didn't say a word as she made her way towards the stairs to leave.

Brick had other ideas. Grabbing her wrist, he spun her back around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where d'you think you're goin', huh? Let's take a look at the Leader of the Powerpuff Girls now!" He pulled her in close to study her semi-naked body.

There were always girls. There would always _be_ girls. Pretty girls. Not quite so pretty girls. Boring girls. Dumb girls. Brick himself had probably seen thousands of them walking around by now. But none of those girls could compare to Blossom, Brick noted with satisfaction.

Her skin was like sweet milk fresh from the source. Firm thighs and what Butch would describe as "an ass that won't quit" made up her lower half. The thought of those globes from behind as he thrust into her made its way into his mind. Her slender waist partially hidden by her long red hair led up to the _pièce de résistance._

Brick licked his lips and beheld the glorious mounds that were Blossom Utonium's breasts. Like juicy fruit, ripe for picking, her chest heaved with the breaths she took. Brick could almost imagine what they would taste like in his mouth. He felt himself harden ever so slightly in anticipation.

And those _eyes._ Dear God, those eyes! Wide though they were with fear like an animal, those cotton candy orbs held his favorite color in the world. He wondered what it would be like to fuck a Powerpuff Girl and his own eyes widened with excitement.

Blossom wasn't wearing much to begin with, but under Brick's heavy red gaze she felt stark naked. She tried to pull out of his grasp and cover herself further with the towel, but his grip on her was iron. She wouldn't be getting away that easily.

Brick leaned in close. "Save the environment now too, huh? Save the world, save the people." He breathed in the scent from her neck. Salt from the sea mixed with something fruity. _Strawberry?_ "But who's gonna save you, Leader Girl?" His hand found the delicious rise of her breast and squeezed.

As she opened her mouth to protest or fight back, Brick stuck the butt of his burnt out cigarette in her mouth and blew enough heat towards her face to reignite the small remainder of menthol left. Blossom sucked in a breath and choked as the smoke invaded her virgin lungs.  


It burned. As if someone had lit a match and left it in her chest to fizzle out. Brick laughed as tears formed in her eyes, both from the smoke and his rough treatment of her body. She couldn't take much more of this.

Before she could spit out the fire in her lips along with a well-timed kick to the groin, Blossom suddenly found Brick completely overwhelming her senses. Those red eyes raked over her, stopping at her mouth. He pulled her face close to his and pulled the still lit cigarette from her with his lips.

A flame sparked between them, leaving the rest of the filter in ashes blown away by the breeze.

Blossom blinked in shock. "What did you just--" 

She was cut off by Brick's ashy mouth pressing firmly against her own, sealing the two together in a kiss that tasted like an ashtray.

A sob rose up in her throat. Her first kiss. Stolen by the very one created to destroy her. The girl trembled at the small loss of innocence. She tried to use her ice powers to get him to back off, but he only sighed and enveloped her closer.

Brick sensed the frigid air she was putting out, and basked in it. His inner fire grew hotter at the challenge she presented him. Truly the only one to cool him down would be the pink one. _Like fire and ice_. He moaned low in his throat and moved his hand to grope her other breast.

Blossom began to panic. The crude violation of her body was sending her heart into overdrive. _Fight back, Blossom. Fight back!_

She knew she should've. She tried. She would swear that she did. But his lips on hers and the smoke she had inhaled left her in a dreamy daze. And unbeknownst to anyone else, at some point, Brick's fire melted the ice that Blossom had carefully crafted around her heart.

She cracked, and the fire raged inside.

Blossom closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the sensation. She wasn't sure why she was letting this happen, but she could chalk it up to momentary insanity if questioned later on. 

His lips were rough and demanding at first. But as she let her defenses down, he dialed the intensity back. Slipping his mouth from hers, he trailed sloppy kisses down her throat, the chapped skin scratching her and lighting her nerves. Heat pooled in between her legs and a rush of liquid signaled her arousal. She had never felt so good. A small sound squeaked from her and went straight to Brick's cock.  


_ Well ain't this just a son of a  bitch? _ It was getting uncomfortable in his pants, yet Brick didn't want to let go of Blossom for anything. It was finally her who pushed him away.

"Brick, Brick! Wait, please stop." She sounded faraway, on another planet or underwater. He chose to ignore it. "I said stop!" She knocked his hat off in the struggle.

That woke him up out of his reverie. He looked at Blossom, with her flushed face and swollen lips. Several faint red marks decorated her otherwise unmarred skin. He had never seen anything more beautiful. 

"Brick, we're...in public. We can't do this here." She looked down and bit her lip.

He blinked. "Oh...uh. Yeah." Brick scratched his head and noticed his hat was still on the sand. He swiped it and restored it to its rightful place atop his hair. "You wanna get outta here?"

Blossom didn't actually think he would want to continue. _Say no Blossom, you have to say no!_ "Sure." She blurted out.

He blinked again. "Well alright. Let's go." He guided her up the steps to where he had parked his motorcycle. Once they arrived, Brick awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uhh...here." He pulled off his shirt and handed it to her. "I don't want you getting all cold on the way. Or anything." He looked down.

Blossom took the offered shirt. "Thanks." She said in a small voice. Never in her life did she think she would be thanking a Rowdyruff Boy for anything. Let alone _Brick_. She looked at him and studied the crisp lines of masculinity that made up his chest. A deep V that on more than one occasion Blossom had called "sexy man muscles" dipped below his belt and disappeared from view. Would _I_ get to see the rest of those lines? Her face felt hot and she quickly slipped the soft fabric over her head. "So, how does this work?"  


Brick laughed then. "You get on and hold on, Pinky." He threw a leg over the bike and patted the space behind him. "Jump on."

Trying not to let her anxiety show, Blossom hopped onto the back of the vehicle and loosely held onto Brick's bare waist. "What about helmets?"

She felt him grab her arms and pull her closer. "We got a built in helmet called Chemical X. And you'll fall right off with those noodles. Hold on tighter, I don't bite."

She was soon flush against his back, her breasts smooshed against his skin with only a few cloth barriers. She felt her nipples harden. _Oh man, Blossom. What have you gotten yourself into?_

Just then, a thought occurred to the red-haired beauty. "Brick, why do you have a motorcycle if you can fly? Why are we leaving like this if we can both fly?" She made to get off.

His hands prevented her escape and she felt the rumble of the ignition beneath her. "Because it's fun and loud. Now _hold on._ " And the two went screaming off into the night.

* * *

Blossom Utonium had never felt her heart beat as hard as it did on the back of the motorcycle with Brick. Not only did she have no clue where they were going, but she was wearing nothing but a damp swimsuit and a t-shirt. _How scandalous._

Not many where out in Townsville at this time of day, and Brick didn't stop for anyone.

Pushing her face into the bare skin of the redhead's back, she squeezed him tight. He smelt like spicy smoke and cinnamon. A uniquely masculine scent that added sweet delights on top of the the vibrations of the motor under her legs. Her core clenched. _She didn't really want this, did she?_

The night wind whipped their hair into knots and Blossom knew there would be hell to brush out later. But she didn't care. In that moment she felt more alive than she had ever felt in her life. It was like she was a carefree heroine in a movie where the bad boy came to shake up her world and whisk her off into the world of sin.

Maybe it was the thrill, maybe it was her being tired of being the responsible one all the time. All the same, she felt a smile creep onto her face.

A few exhilarating minutes later and the two pulled into the driveway of a dark building on the outskirts of town. Blossom didn't recognize the location, but she didn't feel scared anymore. 

" _Bienvenue ma chérie."_ Brick parked the motorcycle and swiftly dismounted. He offered a hand to Blossom for help.

She took it. "Thank you, Brick." She felt her heartbeat pick up and her face grew hot.

"Being nice are we?" He teased as he led her to the door. "What happened to the ice bitch persona?"

Blossom frowned in annoyance. "I was just thanking you for your help, if you don't want me to say anything at all I won't." She held her chin up in defiance.

"Cool the jets there, I'm just messing with you. I like it when you say my name, Blossom." He unlocked the door and invited her in.

The way her name fell from his lips excited her too, and she shivered. "This is where you live?"

Brick nodded and shut the door, locking it. "Me and the bros. Obviously they're not around right now."

"Where are they?" Blossom felt a bit better knowing she and Brick wouldn't be disturbed by his brothers. The last thing she needed was them knowing she had been here.

He shrugged and dumped the keys into a dish. "Beats me. I'm not their keeper. Besides," he spun around to face those enchanting eyes again. "I've got you."

The delicious scent of him was back, as was the heat that radiated off of him. "Yeah." She looked up. Badum badum. _Did_ _she want this?_

Brick caught her face in his hands. "Blossom?" Badum badum badum. _Did she REALLY want this?_

He leaned closer.

_Yes, I do._

Letting go of all inhibitions and grudges she had held towards him, Blossom reached up and closed the distance between their lips, trying her hardest to convey her consent to him. She moaned at the taste of him, wondering why she had been reluctant in the first place.

He was like kissing the sun, and for once in her life she didn't shy away from its rays. No one could convince her to hide any longer, she wanted to feel the heat.

Brick was caught off-guard at her urgency, and he took a moment before returning the passion. Those pink cherry blossom lips tasted like the sweetest fruit juice on a hot day. The icy coolness inside of her caused him to release some of his heat, and neither one of them noticed literal steam forming where they connected.

Taking her in his arms, Brick half stumbled half ran through the dark house until he found the room he was looking for. He carried her over the threshold of his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. They fell onto his bed together and resumed their furious kisses.

Blossom tugged his shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. She felt as though she was burning up, and the center of the heat was now prodding her legs apart.

He all but ripped off his pants, more comfortable now but his hard length still straining against some fabric. _Why wasn't underwear better adapted to erections? It's not like the guys who made these didn't have dicks._ He made to remove them himself, but Blossom stopped him.

Brick froze in place, refusing to move and break the spell she had cast. Her small, nimble fingers tugged the offending garment off, allowing his cock to spring free into the night air. He exhaled in relief, then immediately sucked in a breath as Blossom began to touch him.

Her hands traced the veins that ran the entire length of his skin, marveling at how something so foreign to her could feel so natural. His skin was soft and velvety, not unlike the tender folds she had often caressed in the dark. Her tongue poked out, and she curiously licked the length of him.

He hissed out his breath along with a few flames. "You're killin' me, Bloss." He made fists with his hands, trying to keep control.

She laughed as his shaft twitched in midair. Her hands circled the full thickness and began to pull and push on his skin, watching in fascination as it moved. "You know, I've never done this before." Her innocent pink eyes looked up sweetly into his own.

"R-Really? Could've fooled me..." Brick wasn't sure what he expected when he invited Blossom into his home, but this _certainly_ wasn't it. Not that he was complaining.

His hands sought her out, wanting to give her the same ungodly feelings as him. He found her shoulder, and he slipped down lower to find those perfect twins again. But he hit her swimsuit instead, and he scowled.

"How about we even the playing field a bit, eh?" Brick removed her hands from his throbbing cock and wound his hands behind her back, untying the strings from her top.

As Brick removed the still-damp bikini from her skin, Blossom held her breath as her face began to feel hot again. _What if he thinks I'm weird? Do I look weird?_ Self-doubt flashed in her eyes but Brick wasn't looking there.

Pink nipples the exact same shade as her lips peeked up from the soft flesh of her breasts. _Holy smokes_. If Blossom decided to kill him one day, he would plead and beg on his knees to do it with her chest. _Just smother me and I'll already be in heaven._

"Brick?" Her soft voice snapped him out of his masochistic fantasy and he noticed she was picking at her fingers. She must've been nervous.

"What a babe." Was all Brick could say in that moment before he pulled her into his embrace.

His lips found her rosy peaks and he engulfed them into his mouth. She gasped and her hands settled into his hair. The darker side of him encouraged him to elicit more of those sounds from her, so he gave her a sharp nip with his teeth as he released the first of her breasts. He quickly switch to the other, his tongue circling before he began to suck.

Blossom's voice went up an octave and she pushed down a moan. Her legs clenched together, desperate for something to fill the suddenly overbearing void she felt. A throb rang through her body and she released the moan she desperately tried to hide.

Bricks lips released her breast with a wet pop. He trailed lower, leaving bites and other rough kisses on the way. Soon, he reached the valley between her legs, and he looked up at her. 

Her breathing was ragged, her eyelids heavy. Like a wanton goddess or a siren come to drown him, he was under her influence. _What would the media say about her now?_

He gave her a wolfish smile before peeling away her bottoms. Her bare skin was still cool from the water she had previously swum in, a fact that he was sure he could fix in record time. _Here goes nothin'._

"B-Brick!" Blossom almost shrieked as his mouth laved at her vulva. The air was thick with the scent of her, and Brick felt higher than he'd ever been. As he opened her folds for better access, her juices flowed into his lips, almost making him moan at the taste. There was nothing he could compare it to.

And there was nothing that would ever compare again. Not with her.

His agile tongue explored her wet folds making her cry out and fist her hands into his hair. Her own exploration of her body could not hold a candle to what Brick was making her feel. She felt dizzy and euphoric and every other good feeling she could think of. _Please don't ever stop_.

Brick murmured something against her slit and the feeling sent a shock through her body. "Where in the hell...ah, found it."

With all the tenderness a Rowdyruff Boy could afford, Brick gently began to rub a new spot on Blossom's dripping pussy that made her see stars. It wasn't rough at all, and he seemed rather experienced at this. _Gee, I wonder why._

That thought annoyed Blossom somewhat, but she figured she was the one here with him now, and she was determined to never let him forget it. As much as it pained her, she tugged on his hair until he looked up at her.

"Do you mind? Trying to eat here." His deadpan delivery made Blossom laugh even as her cheeks burned hotter.

"I want to make you feel good too." She reached her hands down but he stopped her.

"Not tonight. This one is all about you, girl." His heavy gaze smoldered over her. She reached for him.

Their lips connected, and Blossom could still faintly taste her own juices on his lips. An unfamiliar familiar taste graced her tongue. She pulled him down with her and wrapped her arms and legs around the muscles of his body. Something brushed against her silky folds and her core tightened in anticipation. "Please."

Brick stopped his attack of her lips and looked into those haunting eyes. "Anything for you, Pinky."

He positioned the tip of his still hard erection against her and slowly moved the tip around, seeing as the moisture would help make this as pleasant as possible. He held his breath and felt his control slowly begin to snap.

With the last shred of self-respect he had, he thrust into her and almost came upon impact with her womb.

It wasn't anything like she expected, like she had read in her racy novels with Bubbles. She had expected pain, blood, a few tears, and tender kisses from her lover to ease the discomfort. But all Blossom felt was...good. Really good. She wanted him to do it again.

"Move." She commanded with the full authority of a Powerpuff Girl.

Brick huffed. "Yes, ma'am." He pulled out, almost completely, and then thrust back in once again. _Oh, my, GOD._

Sure, Brick had already had sex before. It wasn't really that surprising. But those had been with those other girls. The humans. And it didn't feel anything like this.

This creature coming undone before his eyes was built explicitly for him, and him alone. The Chemical X in their blood pounding against each other as their bodies rocked. He picked up the pace, keeping in mind her inexperience with the physical act of _love._ He hated that word.

Yet in this moment Brick felt every bit in love with Blossom as could be. He would just never admit that to her, or himself. _Must just be her body_.

Blossom held on for dear life against Brick's back as his raging length connected inside of her body. Her fingers began to go numb, her toes curling into the bed sheets. She needed to take some deep breaths, but it was so hard to do when it felt like her body was on fire.

Mustering up some strength, she suddenly sat up and flipped them over, feeling his cock slip out of her juicy wetness. She lowered herself, following nothing but instinct as she sat down, completely engulfing him in her icy heat.

Brick's mind was reeling. He felt as though he would explode if he so much as took a breath of air. But he needed to keep going. For her sake. He would do it for her.

"Oh!" Blossom bounced up and down gracefully, as though she'd done this a million times. His hands found her breasts and grabbed hold of them, keeping them safe. Brick's eyes could have rolled into the back of his head at what she was doing to him. _When did she get the time to learn how to do this?_

Then, Brick felt her walls constrict around him and she climaxed with a vengeance. She panted and gasped, her chest rising and falling beneath his fingers. Brick felt his own release coming all too soon as well.

"Blossom, you've gotta get off me." He tried to put that in the gentlest manner he could without upsetting her too much.

Her eyes popped open. "What?" Too late. She sounded hurt.

 _Ah, shit._ "No Blossom, I'm not gonna do that to you. You're too..you're too special for me to do that to you. Please, get off." It was getting harder to fight back the climax as it approached.

Suddenly realizing, Blossom removed herself and Brick's hand finished himself off. Sticky, white semen oozed out as Brick came down, somewhat embarrassed at having done that in front of her. _Just in time though._

As he lay there, taking deep breaths at the mind blowing experience the two of them had just shared, Blossom looked at a clock in his room.

"Shit!" She screeched, ignoring his raised eyebrows, and looked around for her clothes. She snatched her bathing suit pieces off of the ground and wadded them into a ball. "Sorry, Brick. I've gotta go."

It was much later in the evening than she anticipated, and she was sure her sisters and the professor were out of their minds with worry. _Where on earth could Blossom, the responsible one, be?_

"Oh." Brick's heart sunk ever so slightly. He wasn't sure why. It's not like she could've spent the night or anything. _Yeah, right._

"I hope you don't mind if I take this with me, I don't really have anything else." Blossom pulled on the shirt without waiting for his reply and opened the window in his room. She looked back at him with kind eyes. "Thank you, Brick." She blew a kiss and jetted off into the sky, hoping to God no one would look up as she flew by.

Brick barely had a chance to wave before she was gone. He blew out a breath. "Fuck, man." All he was left with was cum to clean up and feelings to sort out.


	4. Chapter 4: Generation Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! Sorry for going AWOL for a while there, life finally caught up to me, the scoundrel. Thank you for reading, and an extra special thank you to my reviewers! You're going to make me cry! I'm so glad you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this. This chapter is for you :) Some sexual content in here, because we need more of that in our lives sometimes. I own nothing but the story. Pay your respects to the original owners.

_~Light comes, we're back against the wall_   
_Time won_   
_We're held in chains at dawn_   
_But we survive_   
_The streets are waiting in the dark~_   
_"Generation Wild" -Crashdïet_

* * *

There was something fishy going on with her sisters, Buttercup knew. Bubbles, for the most part had been her usual peppy self, but these days she'd taken it to 11. Singing songs, prancing around the house, picking flowers, the whole nine. Something really good must have happened for her to have transcended into a fairy tale princess like that. "You'll find out soon enough!" Was all she said whenever asked.

And as for Blossom, well... Buttercup wasn't sure.

The day she had come home late from the beach, she immediately darted into the bathroom for a shower. The door was locked as her two sisters cautiously knocked, trying to find out what had happened. This set off all sorts of warning bells in Buttercup's head. Blossom _never_ locked the door. Her theory was that crime doesn't wait for Powerpuff Girls to take showers, and she needed to be ready whenever. It just wasn't like Blossom to ignore her own rule.

She had come out with pink skin, flushed with blood as though she had scrubbed until it was raw. Not a word was said as Blossom floated to her room and shut the door.

Buttercup had banged and shouted for her to explain herself, but the door had remained firmly shut. Grumbling, she had retreated.

Bubbles had a different approach. She had knocked quietly, asked politely, and even bribed her with still-hot food for Blossom to eat. And of course, it had worked. The redhead had opened the door and Bubbles sent a look towards the sulking Buttercup. _I'll tell you everything later._

Afterward, Bubbles had explained that Blossom had simply met up with an old friend and had lost track of time. But Buttercup was the queen of sniffing out a lie, and she could tell that Blossom wasn't telling them the full truth. Buttercup trusted her sisters, so she let it go.

That time.

Then it happened again. And again.

Blossom was spending more and more time away from the house and she dodged every question asked to her. "Oh, just going to the library." The library was closed at that time of day. "Just went for a walk in the park." It was pouring rain and Blossom didn't have a drop on her. And she didn't bring an umbrella.

Then there were the physical changes.

All three sisters were beautiful in their own unique way. But Blossom had somehow morphed into a goddess. She had this glow about her that clung to her frame as she moved. Her soft curves had suddenly become that much more prominent. And a sly smile that hinted at mischief and secrets almost always graced her lips these days.

 _What the actual fuck_.

Buttercup had had enough of keeping secrets. First Bubbles with her happy-go-lucky demeanor that no one could decipher, and now Blossom with her furtive habits. They were _sisters_ for goodness' sake! They didn't keep secrets from each other! What happened to the days where they were joined at the hip, fighting crime before bedtime?

 _We grew up._ _Can't be a kid forever._

That still didn't justify their behavior. In short, it hurt that they didn't trust Buttercup enough to share their private lives with her. So she decided to have a few secrets of her own.

Her friends had talked about an upcoming metal show in a club downtown a few days from now. Loud music, leather, sweat, maybe some alcohol. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to unleash for a while. All she had to do was wait.

* * *

"Alright, read 'em and weep." Buttercup threw her hand of a straight flush onto the table. "And with that, I'm going to bed."

The Utonium family was playing cards after having dinner. The Professor would insist on family game night in his desperate attempts to keep the girls together as long as he could. Denial was the first stage of grief after all.

"What! That's so unfair, the game is over now, you won!" Blossom sulked grumpily. Despite her new odd behavior, the leader still hated to lose. Bubbles, ever the mediator, put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

Buttercup stretched and sent a wink towards her family. "What can I say, when you've got it, you've got it." She gave Bubbles a one armed hug and ruffled Blossom's neat hair into a tizzy. "Night guys, sleep well."

She turned and began to float up towards the stairs. She was almost halfway when the Professor called out to her. "Buttercup! Hold on."

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup retreated back down and crossed her arms. "Yes, Professor?" She looked up at her father.

Professor Utonium studied his surly daughter. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she was still a knockout. Her inky black hair spilled out from her head in waves. It was longer now than when she was younger, but it still kept the same wild imperfection that separated Buttercup from the rest. Green eyes like fresh limes peered up at him from under dark eyelashes. Her pouty lips were turned into a frown, but not a scowl. The Professor felt his breath catch and tears pricked at his eyes. _My baby._

Holding back tears, the Professor pulled out a crisp, new bill and pushed it into her hands. "You won the ante after all, to the victor go the spoils." He sniffed.

Buttercup was stunned as she studied the large bill. "Professor, I can't accept this, it's just a family game-"

The Professor held up his hand and interrupted her. "Nonsense, it's important to be smart with money, and now is as good a time as ever to start." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

Buttercup mumbled out a reply and began her journey upstairs once again. This was _a lot_ of money he had given her! And from a card game no less. It wasn't very often that Buttercup was at a loss for words, but she couldn't even think as she entered her room and shut the door.

"Wow, thanks Professor." She clutched the bill in her hand and suddenly came to her senses. The concert was in a few hours, she needed to get ready! She left the bill on her dresser and began to undress.

Keeping the lights off to avoid suspicion, Buttercup stripped and dressed in the dark. She had decided on a ripped tank from one of her favorite bands along with a pair of skintight motorcycle jeans that clung to her cursed curves. Buttercup frowned as she jumped around trying to slide into the denim. She hated being a girl sometimes, guys could just slip in and out, no problem. But chicks had to dance around and squeeze their ass into pants every other day. Life was so unfair.

Finally dressed, Buttercup slipped into her dark bathroom and picked out a few items of makeup she wanted to wear. _Let's see, lots of dark eyeshadow, this isn't a fucking opera I'm going to...and lots of mascara but no blush, I like looking dead sometimes._ Swiping on a smidge of red lipstick to keep things interesting, Buttercup yanked a brush through her unruly snarls before calling it. She was ready.

Looking around the dark room, she listened to sounds of her sisters in various stages of getting ready for bed themselves. Both Blossom and Bubbles were out like lights the second their head hit the pillow, but the Professor could be an insomniac at times. She prayed that today was one of the nights where sleep would come to him.

Buttercup opened the window to her room letting fresh, cool night air into the house. The moon was out and lit the streets in an ethereal silver light. A patch of moonlight illuminated the now crumpled money her father had given to her, and Buttercup hesitated. _Guess I might as well._ She snatched the paper and stuffed it into her back pocket before zooming out into the night sky.

* * *

Buttercup arrived a few blocks from where the concert was taking place to avoid being seen flying. She hoped she wasn't too recognizable without her two sisters around. The line was around the corner, and Buttercup could see various metalheads anxiously waiting for the doors to open and the show to begin.

The ravenette took her place in the line and tapped her foot impatiently. It was a little chilly out and she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. _It'll be warmer inside, for sure_. Besides, she didn't want to lose it in the mosh pit.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" Buttercup's head snapped up at the comment. She recognized that obnoxious voice.

Ace Copular of the Gangreen Gang stood in front of her. His black sunglasses glinted madly in the moonlight. "What's a lil' girly like yous doin' out 'ere this time of night, eh?" His nasally voice grated on Buttercup's nerves. "Yous 'ere to see the show?"

She crossed her arms. "None of your damn business. Now piss off!" Buttercup was beginning to regret her decision.

Ace raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright! I come in peace! I can enjoy some good music too, can't I?"

Buttercup ignored him.

The sickly green fellow frowned. He didn't like to be ignored. "Hey. Hey!" He snapped his fingers in front of her. "I'm talkin' to yous!"

But just then, a large cheer and applause sounded throughout the line. The doors were opening.

Ace turned around, then looked back at the Powerpuff Girl. "Whatever, just don't get hurt in there, kay?"

The line of people began to move, and Buttercup's heart started to beat loudly and she felt a smile creep onto her face, despite herself. All sense of doubt had left her as she passed through the dark entryway into the chaos.

* * *

In all her life, Buttercup had felt like she belonged. She loved her family, loved what she did and all that. But _this_. This place and these people she felt more connected to than anyone. And they were complete strangers she may never see again.

The loud music pumped into her ears and Buttercup knew they would be ringing for the next week. But she didn't care. Sweaty bodies pushed and threw her all around, but she pushed right back. No one could tell _her_ what to do.

After a long interval of heavy moshing, Buttercup made for the bar. She needed some fuel to help burn this fire. "Vodka sour, on the rocks!" She all but shouted at the bartender. _Hopefully he wouldn't card me or anything_.

The man looked her up and down before pouring her drink and sliding it over. Buttercup made to hand off the bill the Professor had given her but the bartender held up his hand. "This one's on the house, doll." He winked at her before she smiled and downed the poison.

It burned a little, but in the best way. Buttercup set the glass back down before taking an ice cube in her mouth and turning back to the concert. Heavy metal was _so_ underrated.

Buttercup twisted and played with the melting ice in her mouth as she rejoined the headbangers. She closed her eyes to feel the pulse of the music. Lost, she felt hopelessly lost.

Until she bumped into a hard back and her eyes snapped open.

Crunching down on the ice she turned to see who she had bumped into and her eyes widened. "'Sup babe. How _you_ doin'?"

And just like that. Her night was ruined. Kind of.

Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys stood in front of her looking like he just walked out of _Rebel Without a Cause._ His dark hair was messy and long, his foresty eyes glittered as they took in her body. His black t shirt clung to his body, sticky with sweat. And Buttercup would be damned if she ever admit it, but he smelled _really good._ She was always a sucker for good-smelling things.

"Butch. Enjoying the show?" She had no reason to be rude with him. _Yet._ She crossed her arms over her breasts, hiding them from his hungry eyes.

"I am now!" He bounced his eyebrows at her before she gave him a solid punch to the arm. "Ow! That actually fucking hurt!"

"Pig!" Was all she said before beginning to weave between the bodies once again. Even though they had reached some kind of understanding, she wasn't made to be ogled at like a prime rib.

Trying to brush off the encounter, Buttercup tried to lose herself in the music once again. But a pair of eyes all too familiar to her were still there every time she blinked. "God fucking dammit!" She muttered under her breath.

"Spicy! Just how I like 'em." His voice whispered in her ears and scared her half to death.

She jumped. "Don't sneak up on people like that! Especially ones with laser beams coming out of their eyes!" Buttercup whirled around to glare at her counterpart. "What do you want Butch, I'm not here as a Powerpuff Girl."

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "And I'm not here as a Rowdyruff Boy! Just a fan of good music..." he trailed off, his eyes raking over her once again. "...and sexy ladies."

Buttercup snarled and readied another punch before he grabbed her arm and pulled her after him. "But the show's almost over girl, however the afterparty has just begun."

"What the fuck-hey!" Buttercup protested as he dragged her through the crowd and out the door of the show she had so looked forward to. "Butch! Where in the hell are we going?"

But he didn't stop pulling her along with him.

* * *

After a while, Butch released her hand and Buttercup had somehow willingly followed after him. His long strides covered a lot of distance, so Buttercup almost had to jog to keep up. "Can you slow down? We're not all giraffes y'know." She shoved her hands into her pockets.

Butch heard the insult, but slowed his pace to better match hers. "Not much farther Butterbabe." He smirked and looked at the expression on her face.

"Do not EVER call me that again, you animal." Buttercup glared at him as she felt heat rise up in her cheeks.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. "We're here."

Buttercup looked around. "Uh, and where exactly _is_ here?" She asked, unimpressed.

"Mojo's old hideout."

"Oh." So they were. The volcano Mojo had for years called home stood in front of them, but by now it was covered in vines and foliage from years of neglect.

"Yup, old bastard let this place turn into a dump. Come on, let's check it out." Butch flew into the air.

"The words, "dump" and "let's check it out" don't really belong together, dumbass." Despite her insult, Buttercup followed suit. "Why are we here anyway?"

"I go here sometimes to think." Butch said thoughtfully. They touched down on a porch of sorts.

Buttercup burst into laughter. "You? _Think?_ " Buttercup laughed but quieted at his expression. "Oh, wait, you're serious?"

Butch sent her a glare. "I'm not as mindless as you think I am." Then he smirked. "I really am the total package, aren't I? Good looks, strength, _and_ smarts."

She shoved him. "In your dreams, boy." Buttercup took a seat and shook her head. Her ears were still stuffy from the music. She looked up to see Townsville in all its glory twinkling in the night. It was beautiful. Quiet. The city she had worked so hard to protect, sleeping.

He sat down beside her and put his head on her shoulder. "I'm glad I get to share this with you." His breath tickled her collar and sent heat shooting through her body. _Whoa, dial it back there._

She shivered. "Yeah. Thanks." She began to feel uncomfortable around him again.

Butch removed his head from her shoulder. "Are you cold? I felt you shudder."

"No, it's fi-Whoa!" He threw his arms around Buttercup and brought her into his embrace. His scent overwhelmed her and she took a deep breath. She could hear his heart beating. It was steady, like a drum. The sound calmed her nerves a bit, and she allowed herself to relax the tiniest bit. This was...nice.

A moment passed as the two sat together. Buttercup could feel Butch breathing, and the movement lulled her to close her eyes. She had never felt quite so safe before, even wrapped in the arms of her sisters. Here she felt like nothing could touch her. It was just her, and Butch. She could feel herself drifting off.

A noise roused her from the clutches of sleep. She stirred, but made no sound. The noise roused her again, and Buttercup recognized her name. Her eyes snapped open.

"Hey, look at me." Buttercup sat up and looked into the twin emeralds shining before her. They were pulling her in, and for once in her life Buttercup didn't want to fight back.

"Buttercup..." his name fell from his lips before they connected with her own.

It was the lightest touch ever, but both Greens knew they didn't do _anything_ lightly.

After pulling away the two collided together with a ferocious voracity. It was like there was an insatiable hunger that was suddenly unlocked in her and it came flooding out with a vengeance. Their lips moved together like puzzle pieces, where every fit was the correct one. She was drowning in him, couldn't get enough.

His hands found her waist and slipped under, her shirt feeling the smooth curves and hard muscles rippling beneath her skin. She moaned in her throat before breaking off from him to remove her tank. She was gasping for air before she flung herself at him, knocking them over onto the ledge they sat upon.

"Holy shit." Butch murmured out as he felt his cock begin to harden. He had dreams of this day for ages, but nothing could ever compare to the real Buttercup as she all but ripped off his t shirt to expose his chest to the night air. A few tattoos littered his skin, and Buttercup's eyes widened as she felt liquid rush to her core.

They resumed their furious kisses like animals. Neither one refusing to let go of the other. It was primal, carnal. _And just the way they did things_.

Butch released Buttercup's mouth and latched onto her neck, stinging her skin with bites and kisses. She gasped and dug her hands into his black hair, the softness surprising her somewhat. Her legs clenched and she raked her nails on his skin, sharp enough to draw blood on a regular human.

 _But we're not made of paper like them. We're_ diamonds.

"Please." Buttercup gasped out as his mouth found her breasts. Despite all the exercise she put herself through, Buttercup still had the telltale signs of a woman. Glorious breasts with hard pectoral muscles beneath graced Butch's senses, and his tongue traced the tan lines on her skin. "Butch." She twisted her legs around his waist, sitting down on his erection straining against his pants.

Butch groaned at the contact. He began to tug off the rest of his clothing, his erection finally free, before moving to help her with hers. Her pants came off like a second skin, revealing the long, athletic legs of the Powerpuff Girl. His hands cupped her tight ass before tugging off her black underwear. Her glistening pussy was bared to him, and Butch's mouth went dry at the thought of what it would feel like.

Butch stood the two up before pressing her against the vine-covered wall of Mojo's old home. "Come for me Butterbabe."

Buttercup didn't even had time to react to his nickname before he slid into her slippery folds, making her breath catch in her throat. She had never felt like this before. So full, so connected, so complete.

The Rowdyruff Boy began to pound into her against the wall. Under normal circumstances, Buttercup could have sworn she felt the metal begin to dent, but she was too focused on how good Butch was making her feel. She wound her legs around his torso once again before holding on for dear life as they fucked against the building.

"Faster, goddamn it go faster!" She tugged on his hair and Butch upped their pace. In, and out became inoutinout. Their bodies slammed together that would have broken bones on the normies. Butch moaned at the feel of her, she was tight like a vice made of heaven, and all too soon he could feel a climax building up within his body.

Buttercup's nails dug into Butch's shoulders and she cried out as her own release came flooding out, her juices dripping onto his shaft within her. "Oh my God."

After that, Butch was helpless to warn her and he came within her, shooting hot sticky semen deep within her womb. _Didn't the professor say we couldn't get pregnant? Or something?_

Yet Buttercup didn't care. Or in that moment she didn't.

Gasping and panting, the two finally came back down and Butch gently set her on her feet.

"Holy fuck." Buttercup panted out. She crouched down, not quite trusting her legs yet, and she felt hot liquid ooze out of her pussy. "Creampie for my first time, eh?" Buttercup gave a shaky laugh as she gathered up her clothes.

"That was your first time?" That thought made Butch happy, he wasn't sure why. Some primal, dark part of him was satisfied by the fact that no one else in the whole world had experience Buttercup the way he had. "How'd I do?" He gave her a smirk despite himself.

Buttercup threw his shirt at him in reply. "Let's just say the afterparty delivered." Buttercup shot him a smirk of her own as she began to redress.

"Well, alright." Butch pulled on his own clothes and shook out his sweaty, spiky hair. "Are we up for an encore someday?" He had to hope. Had to ask.

"Fuck yeah we are!" Buttercup exclaimed, fluffing out her messy locks. "That was insane, I'd be crazy not to do that again." She looked out into the city. "But for now, I gotta go." She made to take off but Butch caught her hand.

"What, no kiss?" Butch pouted and pursed his lips. All he got was a smack upside the head.

"Nice try lover boy. Your shirt's on backwards." And she zoomed off.

* * *

Entering into the house was easy enough, but once she touched down Buttercup knew she was in trouble.

Blossom was waiting for her in her room.

Buttercup felt her blood turn to ice, then fire as the rage she felt at being left out bubbled inside of her. She was about to unload onto the redhead when Blossom opened her arms and drew her sister into a hug. "You too, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5: Say You Like Me

_I'm never goin' down_

_I'm never givin' up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me_

"Say You Like Me" -We the Kings

* * *

Boomer was in trouble, of that much he was certain.

He knew his brothers were suspicious of his odd behavior the past few days, but he already had enough on his plate without having to worry about them jumping down his throat. _Shit._

Butch by himself wasn't too bad, he normally smoked himself into so much of a stupor that a meteorite could hit him and he wouldn't notice. But Brick?

The guy was like a walking talking lie detector. Anytime one of them put one toe out of line, he was there to grill them for answers. Literally and figuratively. His reasoning was simple: they had too much to prove to Townsville to fuck things up now.

Plus, and this was just a suspicion, Boomer got the feeling that his brothers had gotten laid recently. _A really good one._ And there weren't too many available candidates for that romp in the hay.

Butch's twitching ceased drastically, and he seemed more...even tempered as of late. Brick's brooding and aloof behavior leveled out whenever he left the house. He would come back with a shiteating grin on his face, stumbling around like his legs were made of jelly. Not to mention the sickeningly sweet smell that permeated around him like a veil.

Yet the final clue had Boomer the most concerned of all. Bubbles had noticed similar behavior in her _sisters._ It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

It seemingly happened overnight, according to the blue puff. Blossom and Buttercup would give each other a look, then burst into laughter at a joke only the two shared.

Bubbles was starting to feel left out, and whenever she saw Boomer these days, all she would do is press him to tell her family about their secret relationship. When he would put up any kind of resistance, the fat tears would begin to pool in her oceanic eyes, and Boomer would crack. _You try saying no to an angel incarnate._

So they had finally decided on a day. Today in fact, and Boomer couldn't sleep at all.

Glancing at the ungodly hour on his clock, he decided his time would be better spent doing something productive. Boomer pulled on his swimwear and grabbed his longboard before slipping out of his dark room.

He could hear Butch's restless tossing and turning. A good sign, but the green ruff was dead to the world whenever asleep. Brick was a bit trickier, his years of being the oldest had forced him to become a light sleeper and an insomniac to boot. It had gotten better lately, but one could never be too careful.

Floating to avoid making footsteps, Boomer drifted silently across the threshold and out into the wee hours of the morning. With one last glance at the house, he soared off towards the coast.

* * *

Surfing always seemed to calm Boomer down, especially at dawn when not many were out. Most normal people could get seriously injured taking to the ocean in the dark, but Boomer definitely wasn't a normie.

Seeing in the dark came naturally to him, and he felt at peace in the frigid waters. The moon was still shining in the sky, sunrise was still a ways away, and out here Boomer could think.

Sitting on his surfboard in the glassy morning water, he thought of his life, how much it had changed in the past few years since growing up, of his brothers and how he did love them. Mostly though, he thought of Bubbles.

That girl who brought the light into his sinful world. Her cheerful smile on her baby pink lips that could stop wars, her beautiful blue eyes that were as vast and deep as the sea Boomer floated on, her golden hair that smelled of springtime and new life.

Boomer's heart ached for her. She was his lifeline, his one, true connection to happiness. All she wanted was to share that with her family, who she loved dearly.

Boomer shifted to his stomach as he released a breath. "But I'm scared." He was scared of what her family would say, of the disgust and revolt in their eyes as their sweet Bubbles was defiled by a Rowdyruff Boy. The last thing he wanted was for them to forbid the relationship, not that they would stop seeing each other. _That certainly didn't stop Romeo and Juliet now, did it?_

No, but it would make life more difficult for them. A future would then seem near impossible without familial approval. And he knew Bubbles wanted the fairytale romance complete with the happy ending. She would fall apart if they couldn't ride off into the sunset.

He clenched his fists as the gentle waves rocked him. He had to do it, for her, and he wouldn't stop until her family saw the better side of him. "I'll do it for you Bubs." Only the ocean heard his whisper.

The sun began to peek out over the horizon and Boomer reluctantly began to paddle back to shore. He had a big day ahead and he needed to look the part. _Anything for you, queen of my heart._

* * *

"Where the hell are you going, looking like a fuckboy?" Butch jabbed at his brother as Boomer finished combing back his hair into a neat part.

"None of your damn business." Boomer didn't even blink as he sent a remark back at Butch. "Why do you care anyway? I don't ask where you and hothead disappear to these days." He spun around to meet his brother in the eyes, knowing half the truth already.

Butch visibly paled. He scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Just, hanging out. Working on the car, y'know."

Boomer rolled his eyes. While Butch was known for ripping apart machinery to create his Frankenstein's Monster of a car, that glorified piece of shit was still parked _on the roof._ It hadn't moved in days. "Whatever, just don't get her pregnant, okay?" Boomer took one final look in the mirror before checking his watch. Only one more hour before he was supposed to meet the Utoniums for lunch.

"HEY!" Butch tried to take a swing, but years of falling for that trick had paid off, and Boomer quietly sidestepped out of harm's way. "C'mere you little fucker!" Butch tried to tackle his youngest brother, but blind rage was no match for quiet indifference.

Boomer dodged the assault, using Butch's momentum against him and pushed him forward. The green ruff sent himself charging into the wall, leaving a light impression of his body behind. "Yeah, okay. Have fun then." Butch groaned out.

"What are you two doing, _now_?" Brick's raspy voice called out from the kitchen. His cadence took on that of a worn-out mother whenever his younger siblings decided to duke it out. "PLEASE tell me nothing's broken, this is a nice house."

As Butch tried to peel himself from the wall, Boomer casually strolled to the door, car keys swinging in his hand. "Nothing, nothing. Butch is just making an idiot of himself." Boomer opened the door as Brick raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be back later, don't wait up."

Brick sent a wary look at his blue baby brother. He was _driving_ somewhere? But Brick decided to let it go. "Right. Don't fuck anything up."

Boomer paused. "I won't." He smiled before stepping out. Brick often repeated this mantra to the boys whenever they went out together, but this time the words rang truer than they ever had before.

The drive over to the cafe was uneventful, but Boomer's heart began to pound harder and harder the closer he got to his destination.

"Just be cool, it's all going to be okay." He took a few deep breaths before making the final turn.

A quaint little coffee shop appeared before him, and his palms began to go clammy. Monsters, demons, gorillas for parents? He would take all of those at once before tackling _this_ challenge.

Bubbles promised to meet with him in the parking lot, so they could enter together. Her moral support soothed him slightly, but the nerves were still getting the better of him. As he pulled in, he could see a robin's egg blue dress gently flowing in the breeze of the morning. _Bubbles._

Stepping out of the car, Boomer was tacked and nearly fell to the ground at the forceful hug of the Powerpuff Girl before him. "Oh Boomie! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She jumped up and down before releasing him, letting him finally get a glimpse of her beautiful face.

Boomer's heart nearly stopped at the sight of her, and all other thoughts drifted away from his mind. She smiled at him, showing her perfect teeth surrounded by lips Boomer had thought about on more than one occasion...per day. Her blue pools were shining with excitement. God, what he wouldn't do for this girl.

 _Nothing,_ he reminded himself.

Bubbles clung to his arm before whispering in his ear, "You look very handsome my boy." She giggled and the sound sent shivers up Boomer's spine.

He laughed nervously. "You look beautiful, like always Bubs." He claimed a small victory at seeing her blush.

"So...are you ready to go inside? I didn't tell them anything! Just that I wanted them to meet someone very important to me." Ready or not, Bubbles began to pull him towards the entrance.

Boomer gulped and numbly nodded his head, the previous nerves coming back to him as his heart began to race once again. "Let's go." He choked out.

She squealed and half skipped, half levitated to the door before pulling him through the building.

The hostess stumbled back as the two made their way into the cafe. The smells of brunch and coffee filled his senses, and Boomer relaxed the tiniest bit before Bubbles brought him back to reality.

"PROFESSOR! GIRLS!" Bubbles all but screamed, making a few other patrons look up in alarm.

 _Lord, I know I haven't been a great person, but please, HELP ME JUST THIS ONCE._ Boomer sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening as he saw flashes of red, pink, black, and green approaching in his vision.

"Guys! You know Boomer right? Boomer, you know everyone!" Bubbles stood him in front of her family like a prize hog ready to be auctioned off. Everyone's eyes widened as recognition hit them like a freight train.

Boomer watched as Buttercup muttered something to Blossom. " _This_ is who she's introducing us to?" She and Blossom shared a look. Bubbles seemed to miss it, but Boomer caught the exchange. _Hmm..._

"I guess so?" Blossom tilted her head in mild confusion, much like a puppy before realizing something. "Goodness gracious, where are my manners? Hello Boomer, won't you please sit down?" The leader girl gestured to the empty space in the booth. Right beside the Professor.

Professor Utonium, however, didn't seem to recognize the once-mortal-enemy of his daughters. "Welcome, er, Boomer was it?" The Professor slid out of the booth to shake Boomer's hand. "You do seem so familiar, have we met before?" The aging man squinted his eyes, trying to remember. _Damn, I knew Mojo and the Prof were getting up there, but I didn't think they were both going senile too._

"That's because he's a Rowdyruff B-OW" Bubbles cut off her green eyed sister's murmur by stomping on her foot before sliding in beside them.

"Oh Professor, of course you've met Boomer!" Bubbles sent her father a gigawatt smile, but elaborated no further. "Sit down Boomie!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Boomie? Really?" Bubbles made to stomp on her other foot. "Hey! Okay, okay, relax, girl." Buttercup shifted her attention to the glass of orange juice in front of her.

Boomer, for his part, no longer felt quite so nervous. Everyone was being cordial, no fights had broken out, no property damaged. He let out a breath as he finally eased into place across from the girl he was doing this for. "I've, uh, never been here before! What's good?" Boomer tried making small talk as he perused the generic menu before him.

Bubbles bounced up and down. "Well my personal favorite are the strawberry crepes! They are to _die_ for! So light and fluffy and sweet..." she began to ramble as everyone else at the table collectively rolled their eyes. Once Bubbles got going, there was no stopping that train.

The server came to take the order, and time passed casually as the group chatted. Most of the talking was done by Bubbles, who gushed about everything under the sun, but Blossom and the Professor interjected occasionally, asking Boomer various questions.

"So, how did you meet my daughter?" Professor Utonium took a slow drink from his coffee before his eyes glinted at Boomer, challenging him. _And there's the overprotective dad._

Boomer laughed nervously and folded his hands together. "Ah, as kids. Childhood...friends." Boomer looked up at Bubbles for reassurance. She sent him a smile and placed her hand atop his.

The action did not go unnoticed by anyone. Blossom raised her eyebrows, Buttercup scowled and folded her arms, and the Professor grit his teeth. "Interesting! So you met in school?" He smiled at the boy, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Well-" Boomer started.

"Nope!" Bubbles interrupted, still smiling sweetly. " But we've all known Boomer and his brothers a _long time._ Right, girls?" She sent a smirk towards her sisters, and they blushed.

"O-of course! Everyone knows the Powerpuff girls after all!" Blossom began to play with the ends of her hair nervously. Buttercup just glared at her juice again.

"Brothers..?" Something clicked in the Professor's mind just then, and he looked at the boy beside him with fresh eyes. "Brick, Butch, and Boomer. Of course, I should have noticed before, the Rowdyruff Boys."

Boomer felt the blood drain out of his face and his heart sank. _Sorry Bubbly, I tried to give you your happy ending._ Boomer hung his head, somewhat ashamed at having been found out in this way. He made to stand up to leave but Bubbles caught his hand.

He looked up into her eyes. She shook her head sternly and glanced at the Professor, who seemed somewhat dazed. _Huh? Where was the verbal assault? The threats to skin him alive if he ever thought about his girls again?  
_

The Rowdyruff Boy sat back down and waited in anticipation.

Finally coming out of his revere, the Professor turned a genuine smile in Boomer's direction. "Well, haven't you cleaned up nicely? I haven't seen or heard news of mischief from you or your brothers in ages! I'm so glad you finally decided to see the error of your ways and turned your lives around! Tell us, what have you been doing for a living? Did you finish school? Summa Cum Laude?" Professor Utonium shot rapid fire questions in Boomer's way, and all he could do was sit there, shell-shocked.

"Professor! Give him some space! You're suffocating him!" Bubbles huffed in annoyance. "Boomie here is a _sculptor._ Really good one too! He can make pots, statues, totems, anything! He's an artist." Bubbles sighed in remembrance of Boomer's talent for visual arts.

"Yeah, because you can never have too many teapots." Buttercup took a sip of her OJ, dodging another attack from Bubbles as she did.

The Professor opened his mouth to continue, but just then, the food arrived, and talking while eating never really ended well.

In between bites, Boomer described what he and his brothers were doing now, which delighted the Professor to no end. He was simply tickled pink that former villians could reform and become law-abiding citizens as they did. _Best not to tell him about Butch's extracurricular activities_. _Might ruin the magic_.

All too soon, brunch was over and everyone's stomach was full and happy.

Boomer sat back and smiled at the Utoniums. "Wow, haven't had a breakfast that nice in a while. Thank you for inviting me Bubbles." He reached his hand out towards hers and brushed the backs of her knuckles with his thumbs. "And thank you for such lovely company as well, everyone"

As the server came by to drop off the check, the Professor began to reach for his wallet, but Boomer stopped him. "No no, you all invited me, it's the least I could do. Really." Boomer slipped out a sleek, heavy-looking metal card and held it out for the server to take.

Everyone's jaw almost hit the floor at the action.

"Damn, Bubs. Teapot boy here must be _loaded._ Better hold onto him." Buttercup quipped, and was awarded with a sharp jab to the ribs by Blossom's elbow.

"Thank you Boomer, that's so kind of you." Blossom smiled softly. "You were obviously raised with manners."

Buttercup scoffed. "Manners? Do you _remember_ what they used to do to us? Mush us up into a hockey puck and smash us into rubble?"

"Well obviously Boomie has changed!" Bubbles challenged protectively. "And I would appreciate it if you would treat him with the same respect he's shown you, Buttercup."

"I agree Buttercup, it isn't right to judge someone you once knew. You know better than that." The Professor gently scolded his daughter, and she grumbled while crossing her arms once again.

The server returned with the card, and Boomer signed his name with loopy curls, not unlike Bubbles' own handwriting. "Don't worry about it Buttercup, I'd be wary of me too." He sent an easygoing smile towards her, and her face softened ever so slightly. It was hard to stay mad at a surfer boy. "Thanks again for the invite, we should do this again soon. I know Brick and Butch would _love_ to join us sometime."

Blossom and Buttercup's heads snapped up at mention of their counterparts, and the girls sent furtive looks towards one another, a nonverbal exchange only they understood.

"What a great idea! I'm anxious to see if they have turned around just as much as you have, Boomer. You have definitely exceeding my expectations for one of...Mojo's offspring." The Professor gave a nervous laugh as everyone stood up. "Bubbles, we'll meet you at home then. Girls..."

Buttercup and Blossom gave some sort of goodbye as they followed after their creator, leaving only the blues to themselves.

"And then there were two." Boomer laughed, his anxiety beginning to creep back as the beautiful girl in front of him giggled.

Bubbles took his hand. "Thank you for being here today Boomer, and for everything really." She smiled gently at their joined hands. "I'll walk you to your car?"

Boomer's heart sped up. "I'd like that."

Not a word was said as the two strolled to where Boomer had parked. He could hear Blossom and Buttercup chatting with the Professor someways away, they must have walked here.

Stopping in front of his vehicle, Bubbles shifted her weight from one foot to the other, suddenly slightly unsure and self-conscious. "I had a really nice time today, I'm so glad my family likes you." She gave a half smile up at the boy.

"For the most part, yeah. Have to work on Buttercup or something, bring her favorite candy next time, haha.." Boomer gulped at the lump forming in his throat.

"Well you better bring me something then too!" Bubbles put her hands on her hips, somewhat teasing, but also deadly serious.

Boomer placed his hand on her cheek. "Anything for you, my girl." They were close enough he could smell her soap, rich creamy vanilla with a throb of cinnamon. _Sugar and spice._

She looked up at him beneath her eyelashes. "I'm...your girl?" Her own heart began to race. _Just a little closer._

"Always and forever." And he pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
